


mornings like this

by f_luorescence



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Plotless, This was inspired by hoseok's vlive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_luorescence/pseuds/f_luorescence
Summary: Hyungwon and Hoseok lamely say 'I love you' to each other.





	mornings like this

**Author's Note:**

> hoseok looked so soft and cuddly in his vlive im crie lmao anw hope u guys enjoy this!

"Hyungwonnie," a soft, gentle voice partnered with some cheek-poking whispers to Hyungwon's ears. "Hyungwonnie," the voice repeats, this time caressing the other's face with his fingers. "Wake up, baby." A kiss on the nose makes Hyungwon smile, giving away the fact that he was already awake minutes ago.

Hyungwon's eyes flutter open, and he is greeted with Hoseok smiling sweetly down at him. "Good morning," he says as he stretches his arms above his head.

"I missed you," Hoseok mutters before placing a chaste kiss on his lover's lips.

Hyungwon laughs lightly at the older's antics. He replies, "We cuddled and slept next to each other the whole night, how could you miss me?"

Hoseok's eyes are glued to Hyungwon's own. The prior just stares at the latter, smiling. Thoughts are running 'round Hoseok's head, and he has so many things to say. But looking at his beloved, not one word comes out. He wants to say everything his heart is screaming but he fears that he'll just become a blabbering mess who can't get a word right. So he looks at him, his mind memorizing every perfect feature on his boyfriend's face.

Hyungwon breaks the silence first; he says, "Hoseokkie, you're staring again." A fond smile forms on his face.

"I just..." The other trails off. He reaches for Hyungwon's hair, brushing it off his forehead so he could see his eyes more. If there's one thing he loves most about Hyungwon besides his personality, it's his eyes -- his expressive eyes that never fails to make Hoseok's heart melt. He sighs, his face showing content. "I love you so much," he says.

Hyungwon smiles. "I love you, too, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to add photos of hoseok but i couldnt :---( hope u liked it tho!!!


End file.
